Of Earth and Sky
by SheikahWriter
Summary: A bunch of Pit and Viridi stories. Rated T for future stories. (Intense Piridi and nothing else)
1. Valentine's Date

**These don't go in any order, but this one happens to be them getting together. Be ready for a ton of Piridi. This is the longest story of them all, I think**

* * *

"Are you sure Valentine's Day with her is the safest idea?"

"Of course!" Answered the angel of light to his goddess. "She helped me defeat Hades, too! I think we can handle one evening together."

"If you really think so, then be my guest and go for it!" Palutena turned to the twin in the corner of the temple. "But Pittoo has to go with you."

The nickname stung his ears and he didn't even try to correct it. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Don't you care if your counterpart gets hurt during his date? You could get hurt, too."

The angel smacked his hand to his face and began marching out, "Fine. I'm doing this for myself, not for either of you."

As he walked out, Palutena look to her angel, who looked a bit figity. She placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly, looking into his eyes. "I'm just kidding. I want him to get out of the temple a bit. You two will have a lot of fun." She placed the Laurel Crown on his head. He grinned back and Palutena continued, "Where are you taking her?"

"I found this nice place…I know she'll like it. It's a surprise, so I'll show you after!" He saluted to her, his face lit with excitement. "I'm ready when you are, Lady Palutena!

"Activating the Power of Flight! Good luck Pit!"

Viridi hated Valentine's Day.

The only good part was that the Forces of Nature exchanged small gifts and chocolate with each other as a sign of care. She never actually had a Valentine's. Cupid would never visit her, and she was forced to watch humans fall in love. But, deep inside, she couldn't hurt those with significant others.

She wanted a Valentines. Deep inside she wanted someone to care for and love, and someone to love her back just the same. Of course, it was hard to find a good god, or even a deity—

A knock on her domain caused her to jump awake from her thoughts. She walked to the door, knowing only a few people knew how to get to her home. Opening the doors, she frown, only to be met with a smiling angel holding flowers.

"Those are for Phosphora, right?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He looked at the roses, "No, these are for you!" he replied, holding out the flowers.

Her face turned as red as the roses and she stared at them. Was he asking her to be his Valentines? "You have the audacity to give me roses that I made for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes…I mean no! No…I just…I…" he was at a loss of words. "I wanted to take you out today."

"Me? Go with you? For Valentine's Day?" She began snickering, then completely laughing at the angel. She was doubled over, only to stand back up straight to look at him and his disappointed face.

He was being honest.

Did her really want to go with her? After all of the snarky and rude comments she made to him, he wanted to go with her on a date?

Viridi had just expelled her feelings towards him. They had finally gone away and she was able to survive without him for the time being. If she looked at him even one more time, she may fall for him again. Going on a date would absolutely destroy her chance of being without him.

"I'll go if it's not some lame place and if you tell NO ONE."

He handed her the roses with a bright, smiling face. They were really doing this. And so, the two began walking to his location, making small talk, Viridi repeating that no one could know they were going on a date.

Their hands would brush against each other, Virid's hair would get caught in his wings, and little things that would make Viridi's heart flutter would happen every moment. Each second she could feel herself slowly becoming closer to him, and she hated it.

As they approached the location, Pit made Viridi close her eyes. When he held her hand, she flinched a bit, her face heating up, until he dragged her to the dock. She heard him giggle a bit and some splashing sounds, as she opened her eyes to see a few things in front of her.

It was a beautiful river, one she was quite familiar with, covered with cherry pedals so the water was not visible. It was all pink. There was a boat, and in the boat was Dark Pit.

"Palutena made me," he growled.

Pit hopped in, holding Viridi's hands as she gently stepped inside. She sat across from Pit, realizing they were still holding hands. She hated the feeling of love…mainly because she was so vulnerable. She pulled away slowly, leaving Pit a bit upset, but moved to look over the water as the angel's twin steered the boat.

The servant grabbed a flower from the water, holding it to Viridi to accept. She pushed the hair behind her ear, taking the flower in the other hand. "You do a good job with your work, Viridi."

Viridi knew what he wanted, and she wanted the same thing. His smile slowly faded as he leaned in, bit by bit, moving his own hand forward. She mindless did the same, but she couldn't.

If she was to kiss him, the goddess now had another person to protect. Pit was serving Palutena, how would it even work? His dedication was to her, not Viridi, and it would cause her more pain than she could imagine. Yet inches away, her heart decided to go for it and hold nothing back.

Until the boat was rocked, dropping the two from the boat. Dark Pit snickered a bit, continuing down the river, "I wasn't gonna see you two make out! That's gross! Good luck getting back."

Virid would have cursed him if she could breathe. Her arms violently thrashed around and her dress weighed her down. Pit grabbed the goddess, realizing her struggle, and pulled her to the edge. Once on the shore, she took a second to recollect herself. Pit punched the ground, so it seemed, out of aggravation. She simply grabbed her hair and began straining it out.

"I'm so sorry, Viridi. He's been acting a bit out of it recently. I guess he thought it would be a harmless prank." He said, helping her from the ground.

"It's fine…for now. I'll send Phosphora for him later." She hissed.

The two seemed to have completely forgotten what was going on moments before, because they began laughing about it. "So, is that it? Was that all you had for you date? I'm not impressed!"

"Wait! We can do something else. We can...go in a tree!"

"A tree? Pit, you're talking gibberish. I think you swallowed too much water."

"Well, no one can find us in a tree! See?" He began climbing the tree, only to have Viridi teleport to the branch and beat him there. He sat, leaning against the limber branch.

This was it. She could do anything, even push him off of the tree. After a few seconds of staring at the ground, she slid in closer, wordless, leaning her head against his damp toga. "I'm cold."

The sun was setting and night was sure to bring a wind. Both had wet clothes, but she knew two bodies could produce some warmth, even with cold clothes, if they were next to each other.

Especially if someone's arms were around your waist, much like what Pit was doing. It was obvious both were nervous, Viridi more than him.

"Viridi, can I ask you something?" he said, a bit embarrassed.

"It depends. Will I punch you?"

"…Down there…were you about to…kiss me?"

Her face turned a new shade of red, and she turned to look up to him. "…were you?"

"Well…I was wondering…and….yes…I think I was." He stammered embarrassingly. "I didn't mean to, I swear! I just began leaning in…I'm sorry I…"

Her eyes stopped him from speaking as she simply stared into his. His voice became lighter and softer, breathing steadily. Viridi had a second chance to do nothing and leave it at this. She had one last chance to escape his grasp and still live how she did before, without him.

It was too late, because once earth and sky met at that moment, she melted into his arms as he pulled her in closer and closer.

Their first kiss was soft, expected, and loving. It spoke more than either of them could say, and after breaking a part, the two were, frankly, quite embarrassed.

"Does this mean..."

"I supposed we are together." Viridi said, a bit of a grump in her tone. "But no one can know. You know that?"

He nodded, holding her around her waist, a grin on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Viridi."


	2. Meeting of Romance

**This is actually one of my favorites. Like I said, the last one was the longest one and these go in no particular order.**

Palutena wanted a meetings with the other gods.

A meeting like this hasn't happened for decades…centuries at least. Palutena was the lead it with, you guessed it, Viridi at her side, directing it as well.

The two had no common beliefs, so why did they lead it together? Palutena knew her the best from the rest of the deities. It would be held at Viridi's Domain even, her natural setting.

She didn't exactly hate these meetings, she was just a bit impartial to them. At least the would gods listen to her. These meetings were rare, but this was special because her and Pit wee dating, and everyone knew by now. The two were even sitting next to each other, Viridi at the head of the table. Her eyes would stare across and meet Palutena, and their topics of the meetings worked off of each other, gods and goddess alike joining the discussions. It was working flawlessly.

Now Phosphora sat next to Viridi, too, on the other side of her. This means if she looked straight across, she would see Pit and she could make him break oh-so easily.

Viridi's offensive commander liked—no- _loved_ to mess with both of them to embarrass them about their relationships. No one really knew if they did anything at all, but Phosphora loved to bug them about it. During the meeting, she would touch the other side of Viridi's leg or feet as if Pit were touching it. She snickered at her face when it would slightly turn pink, and how her eyes would shift to him, sometimes with anger or sometimes with a faint smile. It looked like it got her heart racing.

"Palutena, we all know the humans get out of hand easily..."

Phosphora heard it all before. Bored out of her mind, she was ready to set her final plan in motion that would absolutely make Viridi scream. She gave a glance to Pit, who was listening intently to his girlfriend. When his eyes met Phosphora's, she dropped her pen and motioned him to pick it up. Being the nice angel he is, he went underneath the table as Viridi continued. Phosphora slyly reached her hand across and tickled the inside of Viridi's thigh, sure to cause an eruption.

"And so, I believe that the humans must be co-Ahh-hey!" She gasped out of shock. Her hand clasped over her mouth with a red face, and all fell silent in the room as Palutena stared at her with a confused face. Everyone was staring at her at this point, and she was pretty flustered.

"Oh my gods, Pit, save it for the bedroom!" Phosphora called out, putting on a fake, aggravated tone.

"Huh?" He asked, handing back her pen, "I did nothing! I didn't touch Viridi!"

Viridi turned to Pit, obviously angry. "Seriously? I felt your hand! You can't save it for tonight?!"

Phosphora's eyes would have popped out of her socket if they could. Did she just admit...? "Oh my gods..."

"...Viridi..." Pit whispered, covering his blushing face with his scarf.

A few of the gods like Poseidon and Athena simply acted like they knew nothing, and the other were snickering a bit. Palutena, on the other hand, was quite shocked that Pit would even do something with Viridi. Dark Pit just stared at his twin next to him, embarrassed for him.

Phosphora was levitating out of her chair and laughing uncontrollably at this point.

Viridi faced forward, placing her hands over her mouth. Her face was apple-red and she was ready to burst into tears of she had to. "Palutena...please continue where I left off..."

"They admitted it! You guys actually DO stuff?!" Phosphora fell to the ground, underneath the table.

The Goddess of Nature, with a sly grin, answered, "At least you can't hear us unlike you and Dark Pit."

Her head poked up from below the table, giving a stare at the dark angel. He simply pushed his chair away from the table, "This is why I don't obey gods."

Viridi looked to Pit, who was beginning to relax a bit and smile. She was ready to crack another joke, "…Well you sure obey Phosphora."

"OKAY!" Palutena called out before it got way to out of hand. It looked like Dark Pit was about to launch himself at Viridi. "Humans?! Right? Humans…"

Viridi sent a wink to Pit, and underneath the table, Phosphora could see them holding hands.


	3. Exposed Night

**This one contains more mature themes, so +T for this one. Just a bunch of making out. I wanted to practice writing kissing scenes.**

 **Also I am going on vacation for a bit and writing more, so there will not be an update for about a week or so. Enjoy!**

Having Pit spend the night at Viridi's Domain was no big deal anymore, since they had been dating for over a year or two. Nothing would happen, but it was especially helpful since Viridi had such terrifying and lucid nightmares. He would comfort her so much. All they would do is sleep together, and nothing else.

It was pretty late, and Pit had already decided to spend the night with Viridi. Both her and Palutena were far too tired to fly him back, but one thing Viridi wasn't tired of was Pit.

She stepped out of her bathroom, hair draped to the floor and Pit was simply looking out the window. She walked over and sat next to him, taking his hand.

"You do an amazing job," Pit sighed.

The goddess stared outside just like him, looking at the light reflect off of the trees. The moonlight poured into her room and scattered between branches, lightning up the grassy floor.

"I try my hardest," she grinned, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It's a shame the humans destroy it..." He whispered.

"Hey, don't talk about them while we're together. You'll make me mad. Come on, let's go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired, Viridi!" He cried.

The goddess grinned at the angel, "Oh shush, Pit."

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"

She sat on his lap, his hands wrapping around her waist. He breathed in her hair, sighing happily. "Multiple occasions, yes." She answered. "You know I'm not one for compliments though."

"I know, but someone has to say it."

"Why can't we be like this forever?"

Pit placed his head on her shoulder, turning it and kissed her cheek. She smiled happily and he began to place more kissing on her face and jawline. Her face grew red as he moved down to her neck and her back. she turned her head towards him to lock lips. As they did, they both felt complete, bringing each other in closer and not wanting to let go. The two fell backwards onto the floor, chuckling and laughing. Viridi propped herself on top of him, looking into his eyes.

He stroked her hair, wrapping his wings around her. He whispered softly, but it hit her hard. "I love you so much Viridi...and I want to show you."

Her face bursted with a shade of red—not out of embarrassment—but out of the fact he just asked her for…well…each other. She replied hesitantly and mindlessly, "I...want to show you too..." She replied.

And so he smashed her lips against hers, kissing deeply and passionately. Their heads turned and Viridi cupped his face, panting and playing with his hair. He lifted her up and walked her to the bed, placing her down gently. She stretched her legs and he crawled onto her, their tongues now working into the kiss as they held back their moans. Their mouths clashed in a way the two never have used before, passionately and roughly. It was messier than the two would have thought, but it was their first time.

There was no doubt they were both enjoying it. Pit was tugging her hair, a sure factor to arouse the goddess, and Viridi stroked his wings, against the flow of his feathers first, but then she would straighten them out softly, making the kiss go softer. Every now and then, Pit would trail off of her lips, kissing her neck and shoulder. Viridi loved it, but as he continued...

She felt an emptiness inside. She knew for a fact they loved each other. They had told each other multiple times. While she said she was ready for it, she wasn't. Viridi wanted to do this for Pit, and as for herself, she wasn't too sure yet. What if people found out they did it out of wedlock? Would others give her disgusted looks for doing it with another goddess's servant? You know, she didn't care about that. But what about her virginity?

Thousands of years a part of herself has never changed. After a thousand years, she would give it up tonight. Her womanhood would be tainted forever by the one she loves, but her mind was not ready to accept that fact.

She snapped into reality as Pit brought his tongue into the kiss. It was obvious both were slightly unsure of what to do next, so Pit began to make a move. His hands left her hair and dropped to Viridi's shoulders. Her straps to her night dress began falling slightly and Pit began pushing them down more, bit by bit, almost revealing her petite chest. His hands stopped, thinking Viridi would finish the job, and traced down her body and he gripped her thigh, sliding her dress up a bit. His fingers began to run against her underwear lining to the inside of her thighs...

...until Viridi gasped a bit, clenching her hands onto his arms.

His hand retracted from her, aware of the sign.

"Are you okay?" He asked, releasing from the deep kiss, a bit dazed.

"Yeah..." Her eyes began tearing up as she looked away, not wanting to disappoint him. When she blinked, her feelings were released for him to see.

"Oh Viridi please don't crying..." He wiped her tear away and fell down on the bed, laying next to her. "Viridi, please talk to me..."

"I'm sorry Pit," she said covering her eyes with her arm, facing the ceiling.

"It's okay...do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed heavily, "Do people expect us to do this?"

"Um...we've been dating for a while now..."

"Yeah, but is this natural for me to be like this?"

"Well, what do you mean? We don't have to do this."

"I don't know...I love you, and I want to show you-"

He placed a finger on her mouth, "You don't have to do anything to prove you love me."

"I've had my virginity for thousands of years, and to have it taken away..."

"It's scary, isn't it?" He sighed, looking to the ceiling with her.

She turned to her side and played with his hair a bit, "We're both virgins...and you seem so okay with losing it...why?"

He sat up after a pause and took her hand, looking deeply into her eyes. "Because it's for you. I would do anything for you, Viridi. But if it hurts you and you don't want to do it, we don't have to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can wait for you."

"I love you." She whispered, placing a gently kiss on his forehead.

"I Love you too, next time, tell me."


	4. Her Goddess's Hair

**Not sure how many of these I have left. If you have any ideas, leave me a comment! I might write about it!**

"I can't believe Palutena is actually thinking about changing my uniform to look like this." He pouted, "it's so girly."

"There's nothing wrong with having a bit of color, Pit." She hummed, weaving together flowers.

"This is ridiculous! I don't want to battle with a flower crown on my head! It messes up my hair!"

"Suck it up, Pit. It will be just like your laurel crown. I can't believe Palutena is paying me to do this."

"Well, she will have to enchant the flower crown so she can see what I do. She said she wants it sized perfectly to fit my head." He explained. "Palutena can see whatever I do through my crown."

She removed his laurel crown, placing it to the side, and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt her cheeks grow slightly pink, admiring the softness for a while, until she realized it was time to continue working. She placed the partial flower crown on top of his head and it was nearly complete.

Taking it back, the angel put his laurel crown back on.

"Hey Viridi?"

"What," she spoke in a monotone voice. Not making eye contacted, she grabbed a few flowers that were blowing away due to the wind.

"How come I never see you with your hair down?"

She didn't even move at the question. "Because. I don't like it down."

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Just once?"

"No, Pit. No means no." She continued weaving the flowers into his laurel crown, gently at first, but tugging whenever he would say something.

"But you see my hair like this every day!"

"Exactly," she began. "You see my hair like this every day too! Shut up so I can finish so you can leave me alone."

"What's the big deal?"

She dropped the crown. "Big deal?! My hair is one of my most prized possessions! It's all natural and has never been cut! It's a symbol of my youth!"

"You can show off more of its length if you take it down!"

"I'm not doing it!"

He folded his arms, pouting at the goddess. He didn't understand what the big deal was. It probably looked...really nice...down, flowing in the wind.

"Please? I won't tell a soul. I just want to see how long it is." A tiny smirk appeared across his face.

"I bet it's not longer than Palutena's..."

"Oh you be it is!" She yelled back. Standing up, she touched the vines from around her head, causing them to vanish. Her white-gold hair dropped, slowly falling as Viridi shook her head. The tips were a good two inches on the floor, giving the appearance of being longer than Palutenas.

She spun around, showing off her backside. "See? I told you-"

Her voice was cut when she felt a hand go through her hair, softly and slowly. Her face heated up as she froze in her position as he lightly stroked her hair. He had full control over her.

Her hair was her ultimate pride, but it was also her weakness.

She didn't know how to respond to him as he tugged her hair a bit. After a bit, he did stand up, stroking her hair still. He made his way to face to face the frozen goddess, stopping the contact.

"You...your hair feels nice..."

She reached for part of it, embarrassed that she was so stuck, "Yeah...well don't touch it unless I let you!"

And without even thinking, Pit spoke, "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when your flustered."

"Cute?"

He tensed up, ready for a kick in the stomach. Instead, a hand fell into his hair as she tugged it a bit. With both of them blushing, Viridi landed a soft peck on his lips, twirling his hair above the laurel crown.

Oh…the crown.

Viridi could just hear the goddess laughing at her. Palutena had just witnessed the most touching moment Viridi's had in a while, and that made her sick.

"Take off the crown, Pit...I feel like we'll be interrogated after today."  
His mouth dropped and he hastily took off the crown, "Great, I guess we have some explaining to do."

"We?!" She scoffed, going back to her harsh personality. "You're the one who called me cute, so good luck explaining it to Palutena."


	5. Fresh Scar

**You guys should give me some ideas. I got this one from a prompt-**

 **Person B says something Person A regrets and did not know Person B knew about.**

 **I hold the headcanon that Viridi made the Chaos Kin.**

Pit and Viridi never got into arguments.

That previous sentence was a huge lie. The two were nearly always fighting. The key word was were. Once they began dating, it only became a cute bickering, with Viridi picking on Pit. Pit would ultimately get defeated, and he'd be pretty down about it. In the end, Viridi had to reassure him that she loved home dearly.

However, this time, you could hear Viridi yell from across her domain. Their argument?  
None other than humans, of course.

The two tried to stay away from it, but sometimes, Viridi's complaining would be too much for Pit to handle, and he would let something slip.

"I've never seen anyone so stupid!" She complained, laying on the angel's lap.  
He stroked her hair, half listening and half nodding off. With her yelling, it was hard to fall asleep.

"They don't understand that they're literally killing me!"

Pit hears it weekly, at least. There's always something the goddess could complain about, and humans was her favorite. But he hated hearing her talk so low of them...

"I hope they chop down all of the trees. I hope I die so they can realize how important I am."

Pit didn't like the sound of this. She sounded so serious and angry...he was getting a bit ticked off at what she was saying.

The next sentence made him stop playing with her hair.

"They are dirt."

"Viridi..."

She opened her eyes to see Pit looking down on her, "What?"

He lifted her head and moved it to the bed. Standing up, he held his arm and mumbled, "Don't call them dirt. They are so much more."

Viridi sat up, then gazed down. "You're right...they're worse."

Pit brought a hand to his face. "No, they're smart, like us!"

The goddess grabbed her stomach and laughed, "Anyone as smart enough as me would know not to cut down forests! They're killing themselves!"

"No, Viridi!" He raised his voice a bit. "They have their own morals and systems of living! The came up with it all by themselves and you're lucky they believe in you!"

"Lucky they believe in me?" She scoffed and stood up. "They're lucky I'm still alive! They're throwing me under the bus daily! They murder me basically every day!"

Pit clenched his fists, and stared a Viridi. His wings fluffed a bit and he yelled,

"At least they didn't create a monster that nearly killed a goddess and burned my wings!"

Viridi's face dropped, her mouth dangled open out of astonishment. She felt the tears begin to swell in her eyes, her eyebrows fall, and a feeling of guilt overtook her. She was about to start crying her eyes out.

"Wait...oh my gosh...what did I say? Why did I say that?!" Pit stammered, surprised at himself. His hand covered his mouth, choking on his breathe.

She furrowed her brow and stared at Pit, her voice cracking, "How do you know?"

He took his arm in his hand and rubbed it, looking to the ground. "Palutena was able to figure it out...the characteristics of it was close to your creatures and it was the only reason why you would have it..."  
After standing in silence for a bit, Viridi lowered her head slowly. If a pin were to drop at that moment, it would be heard.

Pit immediately reached for the goddess, but she turned and threw herself on the bed. The fact she didn't wen turn to Pit for comfort hurt him, and they both knew their relationship would be different. There was now going to be a scar from what Pit had said, and it made him sick.

"I made a monster!" She wailed, "A monster who no longer obeys me!"

"No oh...Viridi!" He cried. The angel collapsed next to the goddess as she simply buried her face in her hands. "Viridi I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But I hurt you." She answered, lifting her face from the pillow. She didn't dare to look at him. "I hurt your wings and got you trapped in a ring for three years!"

"But look now!" Pit grabbed her face, holding it up to him. He began stroking her cheek softly. "I'm okay. You're okay...we both are..."

He brought himself down slowly to gently graze her quivering lips at first. Her breathing slowed down as he softly placed his lips onto hers, giving her a tender kiss. He caressed her cheek, slowly pulling away, sighing as the angel looked into her eyes.

"Please know how much I love you."

Viridi sniffed, her tears ending. "I love you too."


End file.
